Forgotten
by SnowWhitePanda
Summary: Left for dead in a locked up room for as long as she can remember, she can only glance through cracks in the boarded window to see the outside. It's there she would have stayed had she not watched the sun set and had he not noticed her. GaaraXOC


Abandoned

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

A/N: Cleaning out my documents and I came across this from a while ago.  
No idea where I was going with it.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I would not wish sadness upon any soul who walks the earth, for being alone is worse than death. With no one to turn to, no one to talk with, no one to even look at you is a crueler fate than one can imagine. I've never known anything else though, growing up in a locked, bare room before I could even walk, my parents must have been too ashamed to let the rest of the world see me. The walls are hard, made from sand that's like rock, the floor has a nice layer of sand that coating it, and the air is thick and stale. The only thing in the room is a dirty, thin white curtain that had given up holding onto the boarded window and now served as a blanket on the cold nights. The door and window have been boarded up for as long as I can remember, cutting me off from outside, but the gaps between the planks allow me to see glimpses of what's out there. Through small gaps between the wood I'm able to see the world outside my room, there are buildings and people living in the light, and there are scents. Below my window is a market place, the smell of delicious foods from below, causing my stomach to growl and twist. I was hungry to the point I was in pain, not that this was new to me. I crawled over to the right corner of the room near the door where my only food source was. It was a plant of some sort, hard and green and prickly all over, but food none the less. It was small, with leaves that were flat but strangely thick, managing to grow in a small patch of light. I pulled one of the leaves off and plucked the spines off, before sinking my teeth into it. It was sort of tough, crunchy and didn't taste to nice, but it was still better than nothing.

I sat in the corner farthest from the door, wrapped in my own thoughts. I remembered when I had begun to wonder for what reason was I here? Was there even a reason? Was it something I'd done? Why am I here? But as the years wore on, I came to realize that it wasn't something I'd done, it couldn't have, I was 2 at the oldest. It was just... ME. I was... different. It's been around 15 years since they boarded up the entrance to my room, & not once had they opened it. Not once. In all those years, I'd wondered why they had never let me out, but now I knew. Those who'd locked me in the room in the first place were long gone, . I'd wondered if the reason for my abandonment was because of my snow white hair, which had grown shaggy from years of no attention now dragging along the floor behind me, but surly that was no reason to abandon a child. I looked at my pale skin that had yet to see the sun, noticing a few scars around my shoulders. Who ever had sealed the exits had done a good job, no amount of body slamming would break the planks. There was a black mark, a tattoo just below my left collarbone, some strange symbol with interlocking lines surrounding it. I had long given up trying to figure out what the symbol could mean.

I finished eating my leaf and crawled over to the window where I spent most of my time, peeking through one of the gaps. Over the years I had managed to scratch away one of the planks, creating a hole I could just manage to squeeze my hand through. I had tried waving my hand around outside, but no one took any notice, who would take a second glance at an old, abandoned building? I gazed through the hole between the wooden planks to the outer world, watching the people carry on with their lives. I watched as some children ran laughing beneath my window, a man haggled for a price with the female shop owner, and a small group of people in the same uniform walked through the street. I saw the bright golden sun begin to sink into the orange sky, and as my eyes followed it's decent, I saw him.

He was alone on a rooftop, standing firm with his face emotionless. Not that that's strange people on roof tops or anything, but I had never seen him before, which I suppose is why he caught my attention. It was his blood red hair & pale green eyes that were what struck me as odd. I'm not sure why, maybe he felt although he was being watched, but turned suddenly, looking directly at my window, directly at me. My heart jumped & I flew back from the window like it had bitten me. It took me less than 5 seconds to realize my mistake, and I rushed back to look through the gap again.

But he was gone.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
A/N: R&R if you want more.


End file.
